


His Kiss The Riot

by Nomberr



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Greek and Roman Mythology, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Falling In Love, Greek Gods AU, Hades/Persephone AU, M/M, Nature Magic, Persephone!Ryan, Sappy, Songfic, hades!Shane, hadestown - Freeform, modern greek gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomberr/pseuds/Nomberr
Summary: Hades is king of the scythe and swordhe covers the world in the color of rusthe scrapes and sky and scars the earthand comes down heavy and hard on us.or Shane and Ryan are a modern Hades and Persephone and are hopelessly in love.





	His Kiss The Riot

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Epic 3" From the Musical Hadestown. If you like musical theatre definitely check it out, even if you don't it's a beautiful song and tells the story of Hades and Persephone really well! You can find the song on Youtube if you wanna give it a listen (it's sad fair warning.)

_Heavy and hard is the heart of the king._

_King of iron, king of steel._

 

Shane Madej was a king in every sense of the word. Under the sea harsh neon lights covering the night club, he glowed like the moon, pale skin illuminated by the flashing shades of red and blue. His long limbs hung elegantly over his throne, a large leather chair tucked carefully away in the corner of the bustling room, hidden just barely behind a veil of a curtain of glimmering red beads. In this little corner he called his own, he sat silently, gazing through the beads and into the party waging around him. People were dancing, drinking, singing loud and out of tune the lyrics to songs he felt were familiar but didn’t quite remember. His fingers drummed on the hand of his chair, several silver rings clicking together with the movement. Everything about him seems to glimmer and move any time he shifted. His dark figured, dressed black suit, adjourned by silver jewelry and dripping in red rubies was the picture of opulence.

He was not just a king, but the greatest king there was. King of darkness, king of death, king of the Underworld. Where he stepped, the earth shuddered. Where he breathed, the air stilled. Wherever he was, the universe seemed to hold its breath as if suspended momentarily in death. He could snatch the life out of you by looking at you, his dark gaze ripping the heart right out of your chest.

Now, as he scanned the dance floor with a scathing look, people could feel his eyes burning into their backs, like a warm touch gliding along their skin. He radiated heat, as he rose from his throne and approached the center of the club, the room felt hotter, heavier. Nobody seemed to mind, it was a comforting heat, the members of the Underground knew his heat, they breathed it in, letting it fill their lungs with smoke and ash. It was addictive, everything about Shane was. He wandered around, pausing now and then to admire his kingdom. The Underworld was his lifeblood, his pride, and joy. It was the land of the sinners. Of sex, drugs and other various dark pleasures. In here people could let loose their feral desires and just truly live. Which is ironic, as it is the realm of the dead. To get an invitation to The Underworld was the greatest gift, better than the trains of Asphodel, sitting on the subway waiting for your stop that won’t ever arrive. No, this was far from that limbo. This was the party that never ends, once you ride that limo down the Styx, you roll into an existence better than living because here you’re free to do whatever your little twisted heart desired. It was better than Olympus any day, no rules, no inhibitions. Just fire and lust and sin.

 

_The heart of the king loves everything. Like the hammer loves the nail._

 

Shane loved his people. He loved to watch them twirl and sing. It was funny, the way they would flush and pant from the heat. Mortals were silly little things, so full of passion and strife. It was funny to watch the way their minds churned, and how they stopped churning once they stepped down here. There was no room for doubt or fear here, only desire and action. Once you become a part of the Underworld you lose the part of yourself that allows you to feel anything other than the heat, your conscience slips away between your fingers and you’re left hollow and desperate to be filled. So they filled that void with drinks and fun. Shane made them like this so that they would be, in a sense…similar to himself. He never quite fit in with the living, he was much better suited residing with the dead.

In a way he was doing them a service by stripping those funny little feelings from their head. The dead tend to be awful…emotional when they arrive. Always weeping and always seeming so sad. He hates to see them that way, it really ruins the energy of the party. The way things are now, they’re good. They won’t mourn the life they lost, now they will be invested in where they are now. It’s better this way. They’ll be happier this way.

Shane wandered up to the bar and ordered a drink from a blank-eyed bartender. He made a joke and the bartender laughed, Shane was sure he didn’t really think it was funny, he just did it because he felt he had too. He sighed, taking his glass of champagne and looking around at the dark club, raising a toast to nobody in particular and downing the drink, the cool stream racing down his throat and filling his head with bubbles.

“You alright boss?” The bartender inquired.

Shane offered a small smile, his thin lips pressing together into a half-hearted smirk.

“Why wouldn’t I be?

 

_But the heart of a man is a simple one. Small and soft, flesh and blood._

 

Ryan brought the bottle of wine to his lips, chugging down the drink in quick, enthusiastic sips, the purple liquid dripping down his chin and bubbling along his jaw. Cheers echoed around him as he brought the bottle back down and lifted his arms in the air, feeling the cool night air swarm around him, sending his white shirt billowing around him like the wings of a dove. He giggled, spinning around and tossing the bottle into the crowd surrounding him. Someone catches it and laughter erupts as Ryan stumbles, face lit up in laughter into one of the tables holding drinks. His face lights up in laughter as he clambers up, bare feet pressing against the cool wood as he dances above the crowd.

His heart thunders in his chest brought alive by the music echoing through the air. The sound of flutes and strings and drums rushed through his very core, bringing him a buzz stronger than any alcohol. He spun around, the dim light of lanterns and jars of fireflies danced around him in a blur of yellow and blue. His chest swelled as he stopped and looked at the garden, full of people and flowers life. Everything was so alive and the force of it surged through his feet up to his very core. Beneath his toes, flowers bloomed, wrapping around the wood of the table and covering it in a blanket of bright colored petals.

He hops down, more flowers growing around him, crawling up his ankles. He carefully steps out of the new patch of blooms and steps toward another picnic table covered in food. He picks up some fruit from the pile of sweetbreads and cakes and turns around, snatching a glass of wine from a partygoer and raising it up.

“A toast, to the end of Spring!” He bellows, his voice drifting through the garden as if carried by the breeze. Everyone else raised their glasses (or bottles) and cheered. Ryan smirked and brought the glass to his lips, savoring the taste and shutting his eyes.

 

_And all that it loves is a woman._

_A woman is all that it loves._

 

When Ryan opened his eyes fell on a woman in the crowd. She was spinning around to the tune of a fiddle, her long hair flowing around her in golden waves. He pranced over, feet moving with the beat until he reached her, taking her hands and spinning her around. She giggled, her voice sounding like honey. He didn’t know her, he didn’t need too, he would probably forget her come morning. But for now, he wanted nothing more than to dance and drift away in that voice. They spun around, the wind whipping around them and the party blurring into one big blur of light and music. They could feel each other’s pulse beating through their intertwined hands. The music matched the thudding in their chests and for a moment they just soared, letting the dread of the upcoming winter go, everything slipping away and fading into the distance.

Ryan savored the feeling, a soft smile falling onto his lips. The woman looked at him with eyes full of admiration, he looked at her with a gentle understanding. To dance with a demigod was like dancing on clouds, Ryan wishes he knew how it felt on the other end, to look at something like it was as bright as the sun. Maybe someday he’d be able to look at a woman with that deep profound gaze like hers, but for now, he simply wanted to dance.

 

_Hades is king of the scythe and the sword._

_He covers the world in the color of rust._

 

Shane was getting claustrophobic, the party grew wilder as the night progressed, it smelled awful. He pushed his way through the crowd, people ducking out of his way, dipping their heads as he passed. Paused at the center of the crowd, gaze searching the darkened faces looking at him with respect filled eyes. Some seemed fearful, Shane didn’t blame them. He flashed a smile, his eyes burning a bright glowing red, causing some of the partygoers to flinch back, a laugh rose in his throat, raspy and deep.

He flicked an arm into the air, and as if on cue the dancing continued. People swayed and pressed together to the electronic music, bodies colliding, hands wandering one another in deliberate movements. Everything seemed to sway and buckle underneath of the neon lights, a kaleidoscope of twisting limbs and flashing colors. Shane turned his head slowly, taking in the display, his eyes falling on a young man who stood still.

The man was staring at Shane with this dark expression. He was clutching his glass in his hand, knuckles white from the effort. Shane tilted his head, just slightly and the man huffed and smashed his glass to the ground.

“Who do you think you are!?” The man’s scream barely cut through the chaos. Shane’s eyes narrowed and the man continued. “You think you’re the shit because you’re a god- you think you can make me into one of your damn zombies!?” People were starting to notice, Shane took a step forward, the crowd parted like the sea before him. The man continued, sweating and panting, shaking like a mad man., “You think you can control us!? Well, not me! I remember, I remember what happened before, I remember how you-“

Shane grabbed him by the throat, eyes narrowing into red slits. The man gagged and crumpled beneath his grip. Shane smiled a twisted smile, bearing a set of sharp fangs.

“No go on, tell me! What do you remember?” Shane laughed, a terrible and hollow sound. The man writhed beneath his grip, gasping, he could feel his throat constrict beneath his fingers. Shane leaned in close, his hot breath billowing onto his face. “What’s wrong? Nothing more to say?” He cackled, running a tongue along his teeth, he leaned into the man’s ear, lips brushing his cheek. “Watch how you speak to your king.”

There was a sickening crack and the man fell to the ground in a heap. The dancing stopped, every single eye lay on Shane, who stood over the man with a grim expression. He straightened his back, his head turning to look at every single one of them. His eyes were glowing so fiercely it was hard to look. A smile spread onto his face, eyes flicking back to their normal brown.

“Don’t allow me to interrupt, dance!” He turned away, adjusting his suit jacket as he strutted off the dance floor. Space filled where he was absent, and it was like he was never there. The people continued to dance, and the man on the floor faded to dust. None of it mattered to Shane really, his black shoes tapped lightly against the concrete floor as he ascended the set of stairs leading to the street. The higher he went up, the most he could smell the damp chill of night, it sent a shiver down his spine, down to his very core. Spending so much time with the dead could be draining, he wanted to see the city before winter fell, it was always prettiest then.

 

_He scrapes the sky and scars the earth._

_And comes down, heavy and hard on us._

 

Shane walked down the street, blending into the darkness with practiced ease. People were milling about, rushing to get home before the real cold set in. The last night of spring, that’s the coldest of the year. There was always a lot of souls coming in during that night, he’d be back before the numbers starting climbing, he just needed to cool down a bit.

Where he stepped, a shadow seemed to be cast. Any weeds springing between the cracks in the sidewalk wilted, the air seemed warmer as he passed by. His presence was an undeniable one, but unlike most gods who drew people in, Shane pushed them away. The dead loved him because he was empty like them. But the living fled from things like them, they were too full of…everything. The concept of nothing was frightening to them. He didn’t blame them, he would be afraid if he were them.

He walked with no particular purpose, feet wandering wherever they chose. He seemed to blow in the breeze, guided by the gentle pull of cold air. Suddenly he heard the faint call of music. It was different from what he was used too in The Underworld. It flowed together in a more, genuine way, not loud and artificial like the booming club music. He liked it. He followed the symphony down onto an otherwise quiet street. There were more trees here, casting a dark shadow over the lower hanging buildings. He continued down to the end of the street and glanced just over a large stone wall.

It was a garden, large and full of brightly blooming flowers and twisting trees. The grass was lush and growing long along the border of the stone statues scattering the lot. All around hung yellow lanterns, flickering faintly in the dark, the area was also illuminated by a sea of fireflies, swimming through the air and flickering like stars. There were wooden tables of food and wine, a band playing in the corner, and dozens of people spinning around in the moonlight. They were nymphs, you could tell by their thin faces and big glittering eyes. Not to mention the flowers woven into their hair and around their fingers, beautiful beings, they radiated life and joy. Shane was intrigued by the sight and his hand slid along the wall as he walked to the wooden gate bordering the garden. His hand paused on the handle, contemplating. These beings were embodiments of life and nature, going in there would be like setting fire to a newspaper factory. So, of course, he went in.

 

_But even that hardest of hearts unhardened._

_Suddenly, when he saw him there._

 

Ryan was lounging in the grass, two women sat behind him, weaving flowers into his hair. He hummed to the music, feeling the vibrations of it thundering through the earth. He smiled, digging his fingers into the grass and savoring the feeling. He closed his eyes for a moment, and let flowers sprout around his fingertips.

Shane stepped into the grass, watching it wilt beneath his shoes. He caught the attention of a few nymphs who immediately turned away and began to murmur. He smirked, continuing on his way, murmurs follow him as he went. He didn’t mind the attention, he rather enjoyed it.

There were murmurs spreading through the party, snaking through the crowd in a game of telephone. Many people were unbothered, continuing with the festivities, but some had begun to break away from the crowd and retreat. Ryan huffed and stood up, shaking the grass from his clothes and was about to investigate when another woman grabbed his elbow and pulled him aside to dance. He was about to retreat when several more appeared, taking his hands and all of them beginning to spin in a large circle. Ryan laughed, forgetting his worries for a moment as he pranced around. More people joined in, skipping along and giggling. Ryan leaned his head back, letting the moonlight wash over him.

They were all dancing, they seemed to forget his looming presence as the music picked up. Shane lingered to the side, watching the dance unfold. The laughter roared through the air, and their flowy skirts and linen shirts billowed in the wind. Shane took a glass of wine and gave it a small sip, watching curiously at the display, his eyes dancing along the line of dancers. Then his eyes caught on one man, and the breath seemed to slip from his chest as if he were dancing out there with them.

 

_Persephone in his mother’s garden._

_Sun on his shoulders, wind in his hair._

 

This man was- well he was beautiful. He was laughing, the biggest smile Shane had ever seen was painted across his face, white teeth glistening in the light. His hair whipped around him, covered in little flowers and vines. He almost mistook him for a nymph, considering how stunning he was- but no he was stunning in a different way. A pure way that shone so brightly before his eyes that he almost had to tear his gaze away, as if he were staring at the sun. But he didn’t, he just kept on staring, his heart thundering in his chest like it was being tossed in the harsh wind.

The circle broke apart, everyone stumbled and laughed, scattering about. Ryan stumbled, falling into the grass and laughing. The girl who had taken him to the circle gave his shoulder a squeeze and stood back up, waltzing over to the wine. My eyes followed her but then stopped, falling instead on a man lurking by the table, wine glass in hand. He was a dark stain on an otherwise bright canvas, his black suit sticking out among the nymphs dressed in whites and pastels. This man was staring right at Ryan, his eyes hidden by shadows. Ryan was frozen, unnerved by the man’s presence, he had never seen him before let alone- Oh-

The man stepped out of the shadows and pushed through the crowd toward him. Now illuminated by the light, the man looked less frightening, softer at the edges. His eyes drooped in a sad sorta way, lined by dark circles and hollow cheeks. He was fascinating to look at. Ryan met his eyes and felt electricity shoot up his spine. It was like staring at something oversaturated, like a harsh filter on a film. He had to close his eyes for a moment before opening them, now the man was standing in front of him- man he was tall. He extended his hand, and it was like a life preserver being thrown out to sea, he wanted to cling to it like his life depended on it.

 

_The smell of the flowers she held in his hand._

_And the pollen that fell from his fingertips._

 

Shane grabbed the man’s hand, feeling a sudden chill shoot up his arm. He pulled him to his feet, not releasing his grip. The man smelled overwhelmingly sweet, like daisies and perfume and- wow he was pretty. Shane managed a hollow laugh and shook his head.

“You fell- thought I would-“. No shit he fell, god great start idiot.

Then Ryan was laughing and the sound echoed through his very core. That pit in his chest seemed to fill up with flowers, the petals pressing against his ribs and the vines wrapping around his organs. He laughed too, a strained sound. He didn’t know why he was laughing, he was terrified. Terrified? What the hell is the matter with him-

Ryan felt warm around this man like the heat was rolling off him in waves. He didn’t mind it, it was a contrast to the chill of the night. Then the man began speaking and it was nothing he expected, his voice was too soft and nervous for someone who looked so…dark. So he laughed and shook his head, not noticing that their hands were still intertwined.

“Thank you, don’t know how I would have gotten up on my own.” His voice was teasing, the man looked confused, eyes narrowing for a moment. My smile faltered just slightly and I tilted my head. The man’s eyes widened and he chuckled, seeming to realize I was just joking. The man was flustered for sure, his face flushed pink. Ryan glanced around quickly and smiled tugging slightly on his arm.

“Here let me repay you for your services”

Shit. This man was pulling him toward the center of the crowd now. He grabbed both of his hands and began to sway to the music. I fumbled along, feeling clumsy and out of beat- I didn’t- shit. I was a god damn it, I shouldn’t be so- My thoughts all started to crash together as he pulled me into the dance. I looked at him, giggling and biting his lip and I nearly melted into the earth.

“Sorry, I’m not very good-“

“No! You’re doing great. Here-“ He pulled me closer, grabbing my hands and guiding them to his hip and shoulder. We were so close and touching at so many places, he felt like ice underneath my hands, I was afraid I would melt him. But he didn’t melt, he just smiled and guided me through the dance. I was avoiding his gaze, staring past him at the trees. I stepped on his foot and winced.

“Sorry-“

“It’s fine, hey, look at me.” His voice was so soft, my eyes flicked to him and I really looked at him up close for the first time.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

 

_And suddenly Hades was only a man._

 

My hands quivered where they lay on his skin. It was all too much, he radiated so much life and energy, it was filling up my empty chest and making me overflow, tearing apart at the seams. I swallowed hard and tried to look away but I couldn’t. He was so- I just couldn’t look away.

The moment our eyes met I was overcome with such an intense wave of heat. Not uncomfortable, it was the strangest thing, it was like everything had melted away like wax, dripping off my skin and into the earth. I felt- calm. All of my unyielding energy seemed to slip away and I was left wrapped up in this comforting blanket of warmth. The man didn’t seem quite so relaxed, his eyes were wide and I felt him quiver beneath my grip. We both wanted to tear apart but couldn’t find the strength. We were both trapped in each other’s gaze, shaking and sweating.

Shane took all of his effort to close his eyes so that they could fall apart. A breath of both relief and disappointment escaped his lips as he pulled away. His eyes fell to his feet to notice for the first time the large red roses that had bloomed around the man’s feet. The realization hit him in a wave and he looked back up at the man, whose bright pull and unbearable beauty suddenly made sense.

“You’re a God” The man seemed surprised by this and looked down at his feet where the flowers had bloomed. He let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, you got me” He looked up at Shane or at least tried too, and then his own realization settled in. “Oh wait you’re-“

“You betcha”

“Well, I’ll be damned!”

“Careful what you wish for.” Shane winked and Ryan’s confusion was evident. When he opened his eye back up it was glinting red. Ryan could help but let his mouth fall open just slightly. It was- oh shit.

Shane watched Ryan’s mind churn until it skidded to a stop. He laughed and gave a small gesture with his hands. His eyes fell on Ryan’s mouth and it was hanging open, he wished he would close it, he was going to catch one of those fireflies-

Ryan didn’t know how to respond, the King Of the Underworld was at his party- he froze as Shane’s hand fell on his jaw, pushing his mouth shut. His face flushed red and he couldn’t help but laugh, reaching up and grabbing his wrist. Just as he did this Shane was pulling him closer, his eyes darkening as they were suddenly pressed together. Ryan’s breath hitched as he looked up at the fellow god, meeting his eyes again.

The energy flushed through him again, but Shane didn’t care. He was shaking, trying to contain the electric shock shooting through his veins. He wasn’t used to feeling so alive. He wanted more of it. He wanted to take every last bit of life from Ryan and fill that cavern in his chest. No, he didn’t want to take it- he wanted to get on his knees and bathe in his light. He wanted it more then he’s wanted anything before.

Shane leaned in real close, his ragged breath falling on his lips, he tilted his head just barely, his eyes seeming wide and afraid. He pressed his lips into a fine line for a moment before managing a few words, hand lightly cupping his jaw.

“M-may I?”

 

_With the taste of nectar upon his lips._

_Singing La, la, la, la, la, la._

 

They collided, lips pressing lightly together in the softest kiss. It was as if life and death met in swirling storm, clashing together and breaking the world in two. The music swelled, the band singing in a mighty crescendo. Both of them were lit up by electricity, shocking them to their very bones. It was good, and It was right. They fit together in a yin and yang of light and dark.

Ryan pulled back first, gasping for breath. His hand fell lightly on Shane’s chest, searching for something to cling onto, instead he just ran his fingers over the fabric of his coat and let out a small chuckle, the sound coming out in a faint wheeze.

“Nice to meet you too.” Ryan laughed and Shane’s knees nearly buckled. God this guy was- Who was he?

“Sorry, I probably should have asked for your name before uh-“ Shane gestures vaguely with his hand between them, and Ryan chuckles again, giving a small nod. Silence hung heavy between them for a moment, the music reaching a climax as their eyes met again. Shane swallowed hard and looked away, blushing, the pink running along his cheeks a stark contrast to his pale skin. Ryan smiled and moved his hands down to take Shane’s, intertwining their fingers.

“Well, I’m Ryan. Nice to meet you, King of the Underworld.” Ryan said the last part lower, his voice husky. Shane felt a shudder run up his spine and he looked back at Ryan, this time his gaze unfaltering. Ryan bit his lip, and Shane almost collapsed right then and there.

This isn’t right, the King of the Underworld doesn’t get flustered. He doesn’t get scared. But everything about this man- Ryan. Terrified him. He was everything Shane was not, and he looked him in the eyes with such a relentless ferocity that no one has ever dared to attempt. He’s afraid because Ryan isn’t. Ryan is about to leap headfirst into the void and doesn’t seem to give a damn, and Shane is fascinated. He pulls their hands apart and snakes them just below Ryan’s ribs, pulling him close.

“Please, just call me your highness”

 

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

 

They snuck away from the bustle of the party, wandering into a greenhouse. The room was hot, but they didn’t care. The music could be heard just barely through the thick glass, but they weren’t listening. Ryan lay back in the grass, Shane hovering above him, both covered in sweat and faces flushed. A flowerbed bloomed beneath Ryan, and Shane’s breath hitched at the sight. Outside people could be heard singing.

 

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 

Ryan and Shane were singing a different song. Their bodies colliding and creating symphonies of skin and hands and gentle murmurs. Flowers grew all around them, twisting together and blooming, violet flowers sprung up as Shane left purple marks down Ryan’s skin, matching in hue to the surrounding buds. The world slipped away for a moment. There was no life, nor death. No light or dark, no spring or winter. Just two lovers, moving and panting to the rhythm of a distant fiddle.

Ryan’s fingers gripped the grass tight in his fist, head rolling back and a gasp escaping from his lips. Shane leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Shane felt like he was sucking the breath right from Ryan’s chest and Ryan didn’t seem to mind. The world shuddered beneath them and then fell still. Ryan looked up at Shane with drooping eyes, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. Shane planted another soft kiss on Ryan’s jaw and leaned into his ear.

“Come home with me, and you’ll get my name.”

Ryan didn’t refuse. The two ran into the night, the cold whipping around them violently as they raced down the pavement, all the way until they reached the stairs leading down. A large neon sign hung above the entrance, bright red letters spelling out “The Underworld” in carefully written cursive. Ryan hesitated, the red light illuminating his doubtful expression.

Shane’s heart twisted in his chest, he was halfway down the stairs when he realized Ryan wasn’t with him. He looked back up at the man who was looming by the door, looking down with frightened eyes. Shane extended a hand.

“I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll be with you.”

So they went. Down into that dark hot place. Ryan was dazed by the bright lights and loud music, thousands of eyes were on him and he felt like the heat would suffocate him. But then a hand was in his and he was okay. Everything was okay.

Shane led him back into a room with a throne. Ryan climbed onto his lap and pressed against him desperately. Shane chuckled and reached up, cupping Ryan’s face and smiled.

“I’m Shane.”

“Hello Shane.” Ryan blinked at him with lazy eyes, the heat was making him tired, so extremely tired. He slumped against Shane, head tucking into Shane’s shoulder. Shane wrapped his arms around the man, feeling his energy pulse off of him in waves, he drank it in, sighing in relief. Back on his throne, he felt like himself again, less like a bumbling idiot. Ryan would like him better here, everyone always does.

~

 

_But what has become of the heart of that man. Now that the man is king._

 

Weeks passed, Shane and Ryan clung to each other like they needed each other to survive. Always touching, kissing, and murmuring gentle words. Ryan was popular with the dead, they could feel how alive he was, and they flocked to him like flies to a heat lamp. Ryan didn’t seem to mind, he liked the attention. He was kind to them, offering them flowers and little treats made of honey and nectar. More and more dead arrived that winter, Shane found himself having to implement more rules to keep everything in order. To keep everything moving, but he didn’t care. He had Ryan there. Ryan filled all those cracks in his foundation, made him whole made him- really made him feel like a king.

“Stay with me,” Shane whispered one night, while they were intertwined in each other’s grasp. Ryan had gone to get up, leave for the day. Shane clung to him, hands folding around Ryan’s wrist in a delicate way. Ryan smiled at him, running a hand through this hair.

“You know I can’t” An excuse. Kind words to muffle the truth. Ryan didn’t want to stay.

“Ryan” Shane’s voice was soft, desperate. He sat up, reaching up and pressing a hand against his cheek. Ryan melted into the touch. “I can give you everything Ryan, please, I want you to stay.” His eyes were wide, glittering, desperate. Ryan wanted so badly to say yes, to sink into Shane. But he couldn’t, he could tell how much Shane was giving to him and he couldn’t give that much back, Ryan couldn’t love Shane the way Shane loved Ryan.

Ryan couldn’t give Shane what he wanted. But god he wanted to try, so he said yes.

 

_What has become of the heart of that man,_

_Now that he has everything?_

 

Ryan was a lot, Shane had to admit. He was always there in the middle of the parties, singing, and dancing and making a scene. Shane always hung back, watching with amused eyes as his lover pranced around with the dead, like a flower in the middle of a field of weeds. Shane was so desperate to please Ryan, to make him happy so that he would stay. He would make the dead dance as long as Ryan wished, made them cook and clean and serve him silver platters of grapes and cheeses. Anything for Ryan.

Ryan broke away from the party and stumbled over to Shane and gave him a quick peck, smiling through the kiss. Shane chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, kissing his forehead.

“You look like a loser over here, come dance with me.” Ryan grabbed Shane’s hand and he winced.

“I’m sorry I can’t, I’ve got work. But I’ll be there later I promise.” Ryan groaned and leaned forward onto Shane so he was forced to catch him.

“You’ve always got work, you’re the king shouldn’t somebody else be doing it for you?” Ryan groaned into his chest and Shane laughed.

“I wish, now go on have fun.”

The more he has, the more he holds, The greater the weight of the world on his shoulders

More dead came that winter than ever. Shane desperately tried to divide his time between Ryan and managing the club, but the cold was worse than he’d seen it in years and there were so many people. He had some souls keep an eye on Ryan. Make sure he got everything he needed while Shane was managing the club. Shane saw to it that Ryan got whatever he wanted, Ryan gave Shane so much, he deserved more than anything Shane could give him.

Ryan grew more and more restless at the Winter progressed. He missed the cold, he missed the snow and the trees and the music, god the music. The music here was much too loud, too artificial. Everything here was. All electronic and steel. He missed the moon on his skin and the stars in his eyes. He missed Shane.

Shane was so distant lately, things were busy, he knew that. But he spent most of his nights alone in a cold bed. He couldn’t remember the last time his hands roamed that body. He missed the feel of his skin under his palms. Ryan wanted too much, he was needy and desperate he knew that. But he couldn’t help but feel bitter every time Shane passed him by without sparing him a glance. He couldn’t make flowers anymore. There was too much death around him to summon life. He didn’t have it in him anymore. Shane had sucked him dry and left him hanging, and Ryan felt like a damn fool for it.

 

_See how he labors beneath that load. Afraid to look up, and afraid to let go._

 

Shane had finally gotten a moment to breathe, a moment away from the hustle of the club. His fingers ached to touch Ryan. How long had it been? Too long. His missed him dearly. He walked out to the dance floor, searching around for his lover. His eyes fell into the crowd and his heart sputtered to a stop.

Ryan was dancing with a man, he didn’t know who he was. Their hands wandered each other, hangs sweaty and desperate. Ryan ignored the ache of guilt in his gut, he needed this, needed someone’s touch. He’d gone too long without it. The man pressed up behind Ryan and he gasped and laughed, it came out strained and tired. He turned to look at the man, his smirk falling off his face when he saw a pair of glowing red eyes just beyond his shoulder.

 

_And he keeps his head low, and he keeps his back bending. He’s grown so afraid that he’ll lose what he owns._

 

Shane gave a sweeping gesture with his arm and the man flew across the room, falling with a sickening crunch. Ryan screamed and backed up, the crowd quickly backing away from him. Shane slowly slunk forward like a snake, his back hunched and his teeth gritted in rage. Ryan huffed, red hot shame crawling up his neck. He stood up straight, defiant, and let out a heavy breath of air.

“Well get on with it then!” Ryan shouted over the music and Shane let out a low hiss, walking up close, but not to where they were touching. He wouldn’t be able to touch Ryan without tearing him apart.

“What the fuck was that Ryan-“

“I was having fun.”

“Fun!? Hah!” Shane spat out the words, the earth shook with his rage. Ryan shuddered but didn’t falter.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t know much about that would you?”

“I have given you everything and you go and-!” Shane gestured to the dead man on the ground, narrowing his glowing eyes. “You do shit like this” he spat out the words, hot and venomous.

“What else was I supposed to do!? I was tired of waiting for you!” Ryan screamed back and Shane recoiled, gritting his teeth.

“I had work-“

“I had a life! Up there!” Ryan gestured toward the ceiling, he tried to bite back tears but they were already sliding down his cheek in steaming hot rivulets. “I stayed for you! And for what!? For you to act like I didn’t exist!?”

“I did everything I could to make you happy-“

“Nothing real! Nothing you do is real” Ryan gestures around, breaking into a terrible broken laugh, his face contorting in anger and desperation. “This whole place is nothing but artificial, even them” He points to the crowd of dead. “Nothing they do or feel is real. It’s all a damn mirage to make you feel more like a king. “ Ryan backed up, his breathing hitched and he gasped. “Nothing you feel is real. At this point, I’m not even sure you are.”

Ryan made a dash for the stairs, Shane ran after him, breathing labored and panicked.

“Ryan wait!”

 

_But what he doesn’t know is that what he’s defending._

 

Ryan paused at the top of the stairs, clenching his fists and staring down at Shane with eyes full of anger and hurt.

“You said you’d be with me.” He shook his head, choking back a sea of tears. “You never were.”

 

_Is already gone._

 

“Ryan!” Shane screamed as the metal door slammed shut. He opened and closed his mouth, his breath coming in harsh gasps. He took a few steps down and lowered his head for a moment, fighting back tears. He screamed a loud and horrible sound. The earth shuddered as the king of death began to weep. A being devoid of everything, of life and feeling and light, was suddenly splitting at the seams, dripping every last ounce of his humanity onto the cold metal steps to The Underworld. He now a beast, cowering in the dark and sniveling like a hound.

 

_Where is the treasure inside of your chest?_

 

Shane forced himself up, straightening his back. No, not a beast, not a king and not a god. Just a man that is so painfully lost in the dark without that glimmering light beside him. He shook his head fervently and stumbled up the stairs, swinging the door open. It crashed against the frame with a metallic crash, the hinges nearly breaking off from the force.

He was lost and afraid and empty. All he could see was a light at the end of the tunnel and he would find it.

Shane walked with no particular purpose, feet wandering wherever they chose. He seemed to blow in the breeze, guided by the gentle pull of cold air. Suddenly he heard the faint call of music, even though nothing was playing. He stumbled along the pavement, looking down at the frost that had begun to melt. It was spring.

God his chest hurt. He was so used to it being hollow and cold- but then Ryan came and filled him up with sunlight and honey. Now he was so painfully empty again it hurt to breathe. Maybe that’s why he never let himself feel, never let any of the people in the Underworld feel. Better to feel nothing than to feel this ache.

But that wasn’t true. This ache, no matter how painful it was, was important. It’s the fingerprints of Ryan left behind in his ribs, where he reached it and grabbed Shane’s heart in his fist. He clung to the pain like he needed in to live. In a sense he did.

 

_Where is your pleasure, where is your youth?_

 

Ryan was back in the garden, where he used to party and twirl and dance with strangers. It was empty now, painfully quiet. He felt wrong like he didn’t quite fit in this once familiar space. He wasn’t the young man who had flings every night and drank wine until he fell over. He didn’t want to dance with strangers, he wanted to dance with Shane.

He allowed himself to weep, let the tears fall down into the frost covered grass and sprout a bed of blue flowers with petals shaped like teardrops. He let the flowers grow, wrapping around his ankles and rooting him into the ground. He half hoped the flowers would cover him completely, and drag him into the earth so he could just be a big sad clump of leaves and petals. That sadly doesn’t happen, so he just cries in the moonlight, shaking from the chill and watching his breath pool around him in the form of frost.

The metal gate creaks open. Ryan turns around and it’s like looking into a photo of the past.

 

_Where is the man with the hat in his hands?_

 

Shane was in the black suit, the same one he wore when they had met, only now it was crumbled and fraying at the edges. Shane looked similar to the suit, worn out and pale, his hands clasped together and shaking. He steps forward, the frost beneath his shoes melts, leaving a trail of grass where he steps. Ryan opens his mouth to speak, but can’t seem to find any words. Neither can Shane, who simply steps forward and pauses.

The silence hangs heavy between them like a blanket of snow. The entire world seems to hold it’s breath.

 

_Who stands in the garden, with nothing to lose._

 

“I’m sorry-“ Shane’s voice is gravelly and hoarse. Ryan let’s out a slow shaky sound and gives his head a slight nod, unmoving. “I understand- if-if you-If you don’t want to come back. I wouldn’t blame you I’ve been-“ He leans his head back, swallowing the lump in his throat. “But I miss you.”

Ryan licks his lips, they’re chapped from the cold. He opens his mouth to speak but can’t find the words, so he just nods again and looks down clutching his fists.

Shane thinks he might fall apart right then and there. Ryan nods and takes that as an answer. He bites his tongue and nods, slowly backing up for the gate again, feeling his heart break into a thousand little Ryan shaped pieces. He grabs the gate handle, pausing and shutting his eyes for a moment.

 

_Singing La, la, la, la, la, la._

 

“I miss you too.”

Shane let’s go of the breath he'd been holding and turns back around, offering a shaky smile.

“Come home with me?”

Ryan walks forward, slowly and carefully, leaving a trail of flowers in his path. Staring at Shane in that deep profound way that girl with the golden hair looked at him. Ryan reached up, cupping his jaw and pulling him gently down into a soft kiss. It was warm and gentle and everything that both of them needed. Shane didn’t want it to end but Ryan pulled back, running his hands down Shane’s chest.

“I need time.”

Shane nods against Ryan’s head and presses his lips against his hairline, running his hands along the back of his neck. He doesn’t want to let go, Ryan rests his hands on Shane’s sides, right on the ribs, and feels him breathe against his palms, a steady comforting rhythm.

 

_La, la, la, la, la, la._

 

“Visit me next Winter?” Shane murmurs against Ryan’s hair. Ryan nods, wrapping his arms under Shane’s suit jacket and around his back. Shane smiles and pulls Ryan close, offering his warmth. He feels Ryan shiver beneath him and reaches back, pulling off his suit jacket, laying it over Ryan’s shoulders, pulling back and tugging at the collar. The distance is painful, but they both know it’s necessary. He steps back, reaching for the gate, hesitating again. He always seems to be challenged by this gate.

“You’ll know where to find me.”

Ryan smiles and pulls the jacket around him, clutching at the black fabric. It’s warm, not as warm as Shane but it’s enough for now. It’ll get him through the spring. Then come winter they could figure it out. Maybe when winter came Shane would stop feeling like he wasn't enough, and Ryan could stop feeling like he was too much. For now, they didn't feel anything but the spark of hope rising in their chests.

 

“Of course I do.”

The sun rose over the garden, the heat melting away the rest of the snow. The birds began to sing from the tips of the trees, their melodies drifting through the crisp morning air.

 

_La, la, la, la, la, la._

 

And so, spring began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know in the comments if you did I'm needy.


End file.
